trollpasta_but_no_one_is_rude_lol_xdfandomcom-20200214-history
THE DEATH MOVIE
One day i was on ebay and i felt like watching the bee movie but it no one net flix and i had no disc so i buys it and a week later it came with blood on oooh Absolutely stupid SCARY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH. i thens watched it and it was weird. i got the to read The Bee Death Movie Script! According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to DIE. Its wings are too small to get its fat little bloody body off the ground. (Oh SCAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) The bee, of course, dies anyway because bees don't care They kiiiill!!!!11!!!1!!. (It was now to barry with HYPER-REALISTIC EYES AHHHHHHHH) Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, blood and yellow! Let's spookey it up a little. Barry! human parts idk is ready! (oh so scarey) Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll kill you soon. Looking EVIL. Use the stairs made out of idk (insert scary thing). Your father paid good money for those. No MA u shut up before i stap you!!!!. (I was very shocked!) Here's the Moron. We're very disapointed of you, son. A perfect mistake. remember we hate you. Ma! Im gonna kill you now!. - Not before i do barree!. - Oh yeah! (Barry then grabbed i knife and killed every one! There was Ketchup Blood everywhere!) - (Dead noises). - Bye dumb dumb! (Barry then goes out side with a AXE OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!) - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that blood? - Yeah now you must DIEEEEE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( Barry used his axe with anime powers to kill adam) - HA HA TIME TO KILL EVERYONE!!!! - Hi, Barry. - Shut up Artie. you excuse for a bee - IM SORRY BARRY PLEASE NO!!!! - You going to the funeral? - what funeral??? Everybody knows, its YOURS. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (All the bees ghaterdss oruonf artie and rip his wings off) - Well, Artie, today you die. - NAAAAAAAOOOOOO! - Bee-men. - kill em! YES SIR! (they then threw him out of the hive. RIP ARTIE WAAAAA. like tos respect) 5 years later. ( oh a big siren somthing was saisad) ¨Welcome To barrevile Were u diess¨ (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) BArry: I'm lonely i need a new family but first i need a does of live for ever pill. Im goings to go out sides (Barry flies out side) Barry: ooh i see a person i now make that person a slave!!! (Barry flies to the girl and says this) -Hello girl what yo name - my name is vanessa's why do you talk? -cuz im gonna INSLAVE YOU - Nooooooooooooooooooo HAA HA NOW IS SLAAVEs ( a bee interupts) Hey what you doing! oh im gonna kill u with my anime sword. no barrey stop! (This is gettings intense) - Ha i slash u (blood goes overwheres) - hey stop being evil barre! - how bout you go boom! (barry grabs a boomboom and throws it at the hives and blood fleies everywheres) -HAHA you are DEAD! -Now Vanessa come with me (it cuts to a strange place....wait its the Whit HOUSE!) BUSH I came to kill you! -NO -LOOK at my hyper-realistic body and EYES! (oooho scsarysa) News Flash President bush was killed in the white house this morning by what we believe is a bee. wait that's OH NOES ITs BARRRY!! RUN AWAY (barry then kills the news person (so much red liquid i forgot what it was called) and has vannesa point the camera and barre says something) People of Townsville idk im now you ruler. look at my hyper-realistic eyes!!!! (soon egnothe everybody was barrys slave) -Now that everyone is my slave, kill all the flowers! -Yes master -Master shall we dry up the ocean or put dangerous gas in the air? -Yes, now go! Haha they don't know that my plan is to kill all humans. soon they all die. then they all died so did barry THE END!!!!!1!!!!!!@!!! I then died because of how scary it was! Category:McNoswalds Pastas Category:NOT FUNNY, DIDN'T LAUGH Category:MS/CHROME Paint Image Category:HOOPER-RALISTAC Category:Yeetus it was Deletus